This invention relates to a document handling apparatus for advancing documents on and off a viewing station of a reproducing machine. An improved pre-registration system is provided which limits the thickness of a document which may be inserted into the document handler and provides improved reliability and reduced propensity for document damage. A reproducing machine employing the document handling apparatus also forms part of the invention.